Guardián
by Buscadora de Dragones
Summary: —¿Sacrificas tu divinidad, exponiéndote a la muerte humana, por amor?- Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Julio "Parejas: Sesshōmaru y Kagome" del foro "Hazme el amor"


Declamier: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es mía

Advertencia: OcC, error de dedo.

**Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Julio "Parejas: Sesshomaru y Kagome" del foro "Hazme el amor"**

**.**

**..**

**...**

—_¿Sacrificas tu divinidad, exponiéndote a la muerte humana, por amor?_

—_No veo sacrificio alguno en ello, abandono mi divinidad, entregándome a la vida._

_**...Por amor**_

_-.-_

_**Guardián**_

La primera vez que lo vio fue en el accidente de sus padres, cuando el silencio del estruendo dentro de la aparatosa colisión empezó a reinar en aquel rincón de la carretera donde ya las vidas se habían pagado y ella esperaba su inminente final, que nunca llegó. A cambio sus ojos aparecieron frente a ella, agudos y serios, desde el otro lado de la rota ventanilla.

Su belleza era irreal, nada tan pulcro podía ser humano y nada tan espléndido producto de su propia imaginación.

_Es la muerte_

Pero la ilusión se fue tan pronto como llegó. Y mientras estaba en el hospital y cuando llegó por fin llegó a casa, sola, abatida y trémula se descubrió mirando por los alrededores, tratando de volver a verlo. Y quizá fuera por el miedo y el trauma, pero la esperanza de volver a mirar esos ojos hacía crecer en su corazón una sensación de alivio indescifrable.

Varias veces trató de sentirse incómoda con ese pensamiento, con esa sensación suicida, pero su corazón se negaba a colaborar.

Porque estaba totalmente sola y no había nada por lo que luchar, nada a lo que agarrarse excepto eso, incluso si eso supusiera su propia muerte, era su único sosiego.

La segunda vez fue un año y medio después del accidente, era muy tarde en la noche y no necesitó salir de casa, la visitó en sueños. Era tan hermoso como solía recordar, con aquel aire fantasmal que lo rodeaba. Y como ocurrió la primera vez, simplemente se dedicó a mirarla. Pensó que moriría, que había ido a llevarse su alma y otorgarle la paz que tanto deseaba, pero no fue así.

Aprovechó la oportunidad para memorizarlo, temerosa de despertar, antes incluso de que la idea acudiera a su mente. El trance duró lo que pudieron ser horas, como si el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado dentro de su sueño y disfrutó cada segundo frente a él.

A este sueño le siguieron otros muchos y a medida que se frecuentaban dentro de su letargo, fue creando su propio espacio. Lo tomó de un recuerdo de su memoria, el templo donde vivió su difunto abuelo. Allí, junto al gran Goshinboku que se alzaba majestuoso en medio del tradicional jardín. El tiempo, sin embargo, siempre era algo al azar. A veces llovía, otras el sol brillaba radiante en el cielo y en ocasiones reinaba una noche pacífica, apacible.

Él solía estar de pie mirándola con un deje frío. No había palabras, el momento era demasiado perfecto. Pero cada mañana al despertar no podía evitar preguntarse por qué no la llevaba con él, por qué no acababa con su vida.

Sus días sólo consistían en esperar a la noche, y cuando se ausentaba en sus sueños, la oscuridad se tornaba eterna. Y entonces sus pensamientos dejaron su rumbo, se dio cuenta de que se había convertido en un ancla. Ya la muerte no era tan ansiada, todo cuanto su corazón deseaba era contemplar su rostro y esperar el mínimo gesto.

Así que aquella noche, su corazón parecía apunto de salir de su pecho cuando al entrar en su oscuro cuarto lo encontró en su ventana, recostado en el marco, dejando que la luz de la luna se posara sobre su pálida piel, sin permiso e intensa.

Las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta ¿Y si se trataba de otro sueño? ¿Y si no era más que un espejismo? Pero entonces sintió sus ojos sobre su persona, la miraba como siempre hacía, arrancándole con ese simple hecho el aire de los pulmones.

Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, tomó todo cuanto tenía dentro para atreverse hablar.

—¿Has venido a buscarme?— Su voz quebró el silencio de la oscura habitación, apenas era voz, más bien un susurro débil, más emocionado que temeroso. Se dio cuenta de esto.

Pero la respuesta no llegó y la decepción apretó su corazón, sus ojos empezaron a escocer, frente a las lágrimas amenazaban con formarse.

_Son azules _ irrumpió la voz en su mente.

Sus ojos, que nunca se habían apartado de él se agrandaron estupefactos.

—¿Qué?

—Tus ojos—dijo esta vez a través de sus labios, su voz como el terciopelo negro —siempre los contemplé grises.

—¿Has venido a buscarme?— preguntó nuevamente, las lágrimas ya no podían ser detenidas.—Por favor.

El hombre se puso de pie y caminó despacio hacia ella con pasos silenciosos, con la precisión de un depredador, con su porte sobrenatural. Su largo y sedoso cabello, sus ojos dorados y sus ropajes oscuros ya le eran familiares, pero esta vez había algo diferente, a pesar de que siempre que le veía estaba acerca de ella, podía sentir la lejanía en su aura, la lejanía que poseen los espíritus del otro mundo, pero en esta ocasión era diferente.

—¿A dónde he de llevarte?— preguntó al llegar frente a ella, tuvo que encorvarse para ponerse su rostro a la altura de el de ella y grandes manos de largos dedos tomaron su cara y limpiaron sus lágrimas que ya era abundantes.

—Al mismo lugar donde llevaste a mis padres, a mi familia.— Su presencia la estaba abrumado y su tacto erizó cada vello de su cuerpo, la hacía sentir insegura de un modo que nunca creyó posible. —Quiero morir.— hubo duda, a estas alturas conocía la duda en su mente, pero no esperó que se reflejara en su voz

Pudo distinguir lo que era la huella de una sonrisa fugaz

—Entonces todo cuanto he hecho perdería sentido, si dejara que la muerte te llevara contigo.

—Pero tu eres la muerte— las palabras salieron de sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

Él negó levemente y su mirada seria se volvió más penetrante.

—Yo soy el que te guarda.

Inclinó su cabeza, dejando descansar su mejillas sobre la cálida mano que aún borraba los rastros de lágrimas de sus mejillas, adorando la sensación, demorándose en ese sentimiento.

—Ya no estoy sola— susurró.

Él negó levemente.

—Nunca lo has estado.

* * *

Bueno, esto es… raro.

No soy muy fan del género de fantasía, ni en escribirlo ni en leerlo, es que tengo muy poca imaginación. Pero un reto es un reto e intenté hacerlo bien. Bueno, espero que os guste.


End file.
